


Before the change

by starsoulcosplay



Category: Runepack
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 14:39:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16662761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsoulcosplay/pseuds/starsoulcosplay





	Before the change

I was only seven when my father left us, I had never figured out why he did though...

I looked over at the little black haired girl cuddled up next to me. My little sister, Marah, was only 3 months old when our father left us. She wasn't as affected as I was, but her cries from that night made me want to protect her for life.

I was always different than the other witches that I was around, I was a hybrid, I had the blood of both a witch and a werewolf in me, and it showed very clearly. My eyes are different from each other, my left eye is a normal hazel colour, but my right eye was blue and "cat like" I guess you could say. I got picked on a lot when I was a kid, getting called a half-breed and a mutt. I quickly came to hate my eyes because of it, but when I was about 14 that changed.  
"Hey Jasp?" Marah called to me with a question. "Yes Marah?" I replied. She look at me closely "why do you hate your eyes?" "I hate them because everyone calls me a mutt for being a hybrid.." At that Marah patted my head and said "well I like them, they are pretty and unique!" I smiles at that, I adored my sister and always wanted to protect her, she's the only one that truly loves me.

It was getting close to my 16th birthday when my mother had given me a letter left for me by my father. "Jack had left this for you, for when you experience your first change" my mother, Aurora, said. Ah that's right, 16 is the coming of age for werewolves. I went to my room and opened the letter my father had left for me.  
"Jasper"

"I'm writing this to you for when you turn 16 because I, most likely, will not be here for when you experience your first change. I want to help you as best I can, your first change will be extremely painful and you will not have control over your wolf. Make sure you're deep into the forest to make sure you don't hurt anyone. Also, after you have your change you might experience a more, instinctual accurance. When you imprint on someone, you are bound to that person for life, nothing can break that emotional bond and connection that comes with imprinting. And if you mate with whoever you imprint on, that will be your lifelong companion, I hope whoever you might find will love you, and I hope that you are happy."

"your father"  
"Jack"

I folded the letter carfully and put it in my desk drawer. "At least he cared enough to get me prepared" I said with slight bitterness. I crawled into my bed and shut my eyes, falling asleep annoyed and bitter.


End file.
